


summer, a thousand years later

by vellaude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaude/pseuds/vellaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just a pair of komainu that protect a small shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer, a thousand years later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoon/gifts).



.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole AU was supposed to be longer, but because of the limited time I decided to finish the prologue only. orz;; (of course I will continue this in the future because I like this AU a lot)
> 
> When our mod said you like reincarnation and japanese myth, I couldn't help but choose this _komainu(?)_ AU (i don't know what to name the au???) Hope you like it!! I'm also a sucker for reincarnation theme... _(clenches fist)_  
> 
> ※ _Komainu_ are statue pairs of lion-like creatures that guarding the entrance of Japanese Shinto shrine. There are usually two types of komainu, one with mouth open and the other closed. The open-mouthed represents _"a"_ and the closed-mouthed represents _“un.”_ They symbolize the beginning and the end of all things. And the term _a-un_ (阿吽) is used in Japanese as _a-un no kokyuu (阿吽の呼吸)_ ; describes the relationship of people so close they can communicate without speech. 
> 
> Once, Tobio said that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are like _a-un no kokyuu_ (the "Linked both mentally and physically" part) This is where the komainu concept come from. (oikawa and iwaizumi are also called a-un by japanese fans)


End file.
